


You’re brilliant

by Catmandont



Series: Sometimes home has a heartbeat [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Remember when Eleven kisses Rory? Well it’s kind of like that, but Yaz reacts badly because feelings.





	You’re brilliant

Yaz’s legs were cramping and her lungs were on fire as her and the rest of Team TARDIS sprinted for their safety zone. If she had have known there’d been so much running involved in travelling with the Doctor, she would have worked on her cardio first. The Doctor reaches the blue box first, the door swinging open automatically to allow them a quicker escape.  
“Clever girl!” The Doctor whooped loudly as the TARDIS door slammed shut behind them.  
“That was way, way too close.” Ryan panted from just inside the doorway, he and Graham were both doubled over, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. 

“It was close! But it was brilliant, wasn’t it just brilliant?” The Doctor was making her way exuberantly around the console room, flicking switches and pulling levers. “And Yaz, our gorgeous Yaz, saved the day again, you were absolutely brilliant you were.” 

Without any warning whatsoever, the Doctor spun away from the TARDIS controls and grabbed Yaz’s face, placing a hard and quick kiss on her, before turning back and pulling one more lever. 

Yaz was frozen in place, had that actually just happened? Had the Doctor actually just kissed her without any pre-tense, right here in the console room, in front of the boys? The brunette had wanted this for so long, since their very first adventure with the Doctor, but in all her dreamt up scenarios, she had never imagined it would be so quick and unromantic. She had thought that sparks would fly, and she’d be filled with a glowing warmth. Maybe the Doctor would touch her face gently, and maybe Yaz would wrap her hand around the back of the blonde’s neck, keeping her face impossibly close as she breathed in the smell of maple syrup and peppermint, the smells that were so distinctly her Doctor. Yaz realised too late that she’d been too still and too silent for too long. The Doctor was looking from the boys to Yaz questioningly, and Graham and Ryan were looking at Yaz with what she thought looked like concern. 

“Oh no, have I stuffed up my social cues again?” The Doctor asked, and the brunette couldn’t even appreciate as the blonde women scrunched up her face in confusion. Usually it was one of her favourite Doctor expressions, but right now she could feel heat rising to her cheeks as embarrassment reared it’s ugly head and all she cared about was getting away from this room. 

“Honestly, you think I’d learn my lesson, I kissed my mate Rory once when I got too excited and he didn’t like it much either. I’m sorry Yaz, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do to you again, I’ll even ask before every hug.” 

The Doctor was rambling, and everyone was looking at Yaz with wide concerned eyes and it was all too much. The brunette cleared her throat and put on her best professional voice. 

“It’s quite alright Doctor, excuse me everyone, need to use the loo.” 

She turned on her heal and fled. In reality she left the room at a reasonable and normal pace, but in her head she was running away from the Doctor and her friends, just as fast as she had run to the TARDIS earlier. As she reached the hallway she heard Graham’s voice behind her. 

“Doc, I don’t think it was so much that she didn’t want you to kiss her, but more that she did. Just maybe not like that.” Great, so Graham definitely knew how she felt, which meant Ryan probably did too. Yaz felt herself turning an even deeper shade of red as she pictured the two of them discussing how ridiculous her crush on the Doctor was, whenever she was out of ear shot. 

“Oh no, I’ve really stuffed up haven’t I? Two thousand years, you’d think I’d be better at reading people.” The Doctor’s voice was full of regret and concern and it made the brunette feel even worse. If she could just turn off her stupid feelings, then none of this would be a problem. 

Yaz didn’t wait to hear the answer, she just kept moving to the safety and privacy of her bedroom. Hopefully she could go to sleep and wake up on some strange alien planet where they would all almost die and everyone would forget what had just happened in the console room. 

*  
Yaz’s hope for sleep was definitely far fetched. She’d showered, put on pyjamas and then tossed and turned for what felt like hours. Maybe she should just go home. It had been crazy of her to believe that someone as magnificent as the Doctor could ever have feelings for her. She was just a probationary officer from Sheffield and the blonde was a time travelling alien with stars in her eyes and the whole universe in her memory. She didn’t want to go home yet, she wasn’t ready. There was still so much to see, to learn, to experience and she hadn’t had nearly enough time with the Doctor. What else was she supposed to do though, stay here, and know that everyone knew she had feelings for the Doctor? 

Yaz was broken from her reverie by a light knock on the door. 

“Yaz? Can I come in for a chat?” It was the Doctor, she sounded sad and possibly guilty. The brunette wondered to herself how she could simultaneously never want to see someone again, and also want to throw open the door and gather her in her arms. She decided on a middle ground, sitting up on the edge of the bed and telling the Doctor to come in. 

The door opened, but the blonde didn’t make a move to enter the room, she just stood in the doorway, a sheepish expression on her gorgeous face. God, Yaz was in way too deep. 

“Are you gonna come in Doctor, or just stand there like an absolute nutter?” 

The Doctor’s face broke into a smile and she finally stepped into the room. 

“I think you ought to know by now Yaz, I am a complete nutter.” The Doctor made her way across the room, sitting next to Yaz on the bed. The brunette was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was dressed in pyjamas covered in little gingerbread people. As if the Doctor could read her mind, she immediately said “I really like your pj’s, I’ve got ones with rubber ducks, should I go get them? We could have a pyjama party, I’ve never had a proper pyjama party, not as a girl anyway, I did sort of have one with River once, well that’s what she told me it was, but she wasn’t really wearing pyjamas. Oh no, I’m doing it again, aren’t I? Rambling on about nothing, this is not what I can here to talk about.” 

“What is it you came here to talk about?” Yaz asked, feigning innocence and trying to hide her jealousy regarding River and this alleged pyjama-less pyjama party. 

“I just wanted to come and say I was sorry. You know I can be a bit daft sometimes, don’t really notice things right in front of me face-“ 

“What was right in front of your face?” The brunette felt the colour rising back to her cheeks now. The Doctor was so close, her face was so open and earnest. Some of her blonde hair had fallen across her face and all the brunette wanted to do was reach across the small space between them and tuck it behind her ear. 

“You Yaz, I didn’t know until Graham said. I didn’t know that you liked me, not like that. I didn’t think that maybe you’d want me to kiss you for real. I don’t notice these things, or maybe I do and I ignore them on purpose. But I’m sorry Yaz, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You’re brilliant, you are. You’re my favourite, don’t tell the boys, but you’re the last person I wanna hurt.” 

The Doctor had turned her body towards Yaz, grabbing hold of her hands and pulling them into her lap. The brunette found she couldn’t meet the Time Lord’s eyes, so she looked at their hands instead. 

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry Doctor, it was stupid of me to get feelings for you. It was stupid of me to ever imagine that maybe someone as wonderful as you could have feelings for someone like me.” And she had imagined it. She’d imagined lying under the stars with the Doctor, holding hands and laughing loudly. She’d imagined sitting in a restaurant on some faraway moon, with a view of a beautiful diamond mountain range, but being unable to tear her eyes away from the woman across from her at the table. And she’d imagined herself waking up in the morning, rolling over and finding the blonde there, sleep mussed hair and that beautiful face breaking into a warm smile, that smile was Yaz’s favourite sight in the whole world. 

“You should probably just drop me home, I’ve made everything awkward now, you’ll all be better off without me.” The brunette was trying to be strong, but she felt her eyes filling with tears as she said the words. 

“Don’t say that Yaz.” The Doctor was looking at her so tenderly, it was breaking Yaz’s heart even more. The blonde let go of her hands, and reached forward to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Instead of moving her hands away, she kept them there and even though she was holding Yaz’s face gently, her face was serious and almost fierce, the way it got when she heard something that deeply offended her and her beliefs. 

“You listen to me Yasmin Khan, there is nobody in this universe who would be better off without you in it. We wouldn’t have even survived today without you. You’re not stupid, you’re brilliant, I think I’ve just been pretending because I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want you to get hurt like everyone else, but you got hurt anyway Yaz so maybe I’m the stupid one, I don’t mean that of course, I’m the smartest person I know, but like I said, I can be pretty daft sometimes and this is one of those times. I don’t always make the right choices, so I’m not really sure this is the right choice but I’m gonna give it a go.” 

And then, without any warning the Doctor once again kissed Yaz, but this time it was so different. It was gentle and soft and full of feeling. The brunette softened immediately under the Time Lord’s touch, quickly bringing her hand to the back of the blonde’s neck, just as she’d imagined it. Every bad feeling Yaz had ever had left her body, her mind was completely empty except for the Doctor and she was happier than she’d ever been in her life. All too soon though, the Doctor pulled away, but she didn’t go very far, she pressed their foreheads together and smiled at Yaz. 

“Do you think it’d be okay if I go put my pyjamas on now? I’ll come right back? I just wanna be matching. Then maybe we could stay up and talk and I could have a sleepover? Don’t worry, I’m not being presumptuous, I don’t mean that kind of sleepover, I just, I want more time with you Yaz.”

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh then, she pulled away from the Doctor, her Doctor, her silly little Doctor. She was bouncing slightly on the edge of the bed, smiling expectantly at Yaz, waiting impatiently for the brunette to give her permission. 

“You can go Doctor, but come straight back, don’t go getting distracted like you always do.” 

“I do not get distracted.” The Doctor cried in mock outrage. 

“Sometimes I swear it’s like you’ve got ADD Doctor, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

The Doctor smiled brightly at Yaz, that smile that warmed her from the inside, and made her feel like the most important person in the Universe. 

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” She jumped up from the bed and made for the door before turning back around to face Yaz. “On second thought, if I’m not back in ten, come find my room, the TARDIS will help you.” 

The blonde leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Yaz’s lips, and turned around quickly, disappearing out of the door, her coat snapping at her heals.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thasmin fic. Possibly very bad, sorry.


End file.
